Love Sick
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: Kish gets 'ill'. Pie and Tart can't help, so they think it's a human diease. Kish goes to the one human he trust. Bad idea! Fluff and lemon. Hormones, they do weird things to people. COMPLETE!
1. Illness of the heart

**Love Sick**

By: Kishu-san

Anime/Manga: Tokyo Mew Mew

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to it.

(The anime above if you were to baka not to know.)

To: My readers who love everything fluffy and sweet.

* * *

Kish had a fever. He had been feeling weird for the past two weeks now. A burning sensation would race through his heart. He had been thinking about Ichigo more then usual. He would feel light whenever he saw her face. It made him feel odd.

He had liked her for a while, but he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this. He then dismissed his thoughts of Ichigo because he had to focus on getting better. She had nothing to do with this.

* * *

Pie was researching when he heard Kish float up to him. "What do you want?" he asked, not looking up from his work. "Pie, I'm sick and I've never had a disease like this before. Can you help me find out what it is?" said Kish.

Tart who was sitting next to Pie looked up at Kish with concern. "What are the symptoms?" asked Pie finally looking up.

Kish had explained everything that had been different then usual. Except the more frequent thoughts of Ichigo. Tart had never heard of anything like this. As for Pie, do to his anti-social attitude he had not heard of anything like this either. A good thing Pie is anti-social or we wouldn't have a fic here.

Pie had had this 'illness' himself but since he barely ever even likes to look at people he never really noticed this 'ailment' himself. He probably just had something like a stomachache.

"It must be a human disease!" said Tart. Both Pie and Kish stared at him. That was the smartest thing they had ever heard him say. "Then I won't worry." Said Kish, an idea all ready running around in his head.

Kish would ask the one human he trusted. 'She had nothing to do with this' another side of him said, but it was completely ignored. For she, Ichigo was the whole reason for this. Even if she didn't know it.

* * *

Ichigo fell backwards onto her bed. She was tired from her long day working at the café. She gave a heavy sigh. See tried to imagine what it would be like if everyone did as much as her. The more she imagined, the less likely it became. She didn't even notice the sudden ripple in the air.

* * *

Kish teleported to Ichigo's room. She was lying on her bed so contently. She was in a dream like state and didn't notice him. 'She looks so kawaii like this.' He thought.

"Ichigo," he said softly. The strawberry haired girl sat up, looking straight at Kish. "Kishu, what are you doing here?" she said a little afraid. "I'm very ill Ichigo. I know you probably hate me but it's nothing like any the diseases that Pie knows of. So we thought it might be a human illness. Please help." He sad pitifully.

How could Ichigo say no? He did look like he hadn't had any sleep in a while and his face was pretty flushed for his kind.

"Come here Kish, sit on the bed." She said, patting a spot next to her. Kish did as she asked. As soon as he got near her he felt a little better. His mind felt clouded. She put a hand on his forehead.

'He's burning!' she thought. To her amazement he seamed to cool quickly under her touch, but he was still sweating a bit. What was she going to do?

* * *

Kish felt warm inside, 'being near her makes me feel so good' he thought. He leaned forward a little on to her shoulder. "Thank you Ichigo. It feels so nice to be near you. It makes the pain in my chest feel better." He mumbled, not even aware of what he was saying.

"Wha-Kish?" she said softly. Something wasn't right with his head. "You smell nicer then usual, knecko-chan." He whispered. Ichigo hadn't known his kind had such sensitive noses. But what would make her smell any different?

He leaned on her a little more and started to doze. Ichigo was thinking what he could possibly have. She couldn't think of anything so she started to read an animal magazine, Kish still lying on her shoulder.

Kish liked this. He felt warm and fuzzy around Ichigo. But he was starting to have weird urges. He didn't care really about them, or if he could stop himself from doing as the urges pleased.

The worst thing that could have possibly done was happening and at one of the worst times. Ichigo looked up from the magazine looking right at the dozing Kish. She finally knew what was happening, or at least a pretty good idea. The article she had read was about wolves and how they chose mates.

* * *

When the males got a certain age their hormones would act up all at once, causing them to act kind of horny if you will. Females had their own kind of sent. When they were at that stage to have pups, this sent was mixed with a lot more of their hormones then they usually have. Thus attracting the males. And when the two were together, the longer together they were, both would lose control and… nature would take its course.

(Kishu-san: I have no idea if that's what actually happens, so don't try to battle your teacher or any thing with that info. I think it's something similar though.)

Something like this was happening to Kish, she was sure of it. As for Ichigo… she _was_ in heat. He was probably going to be like a bee to honey. She was more frighten about _how_ close he would get.

(Kishu-san: If you don't know what 'in heat' that means, it's… well ah, ask your parents! They can explain it better then me any ways.)

* * *

"K-Kish, wake up." She said shaking Kish. This wasn't safe for either of them. His eyes were glossy and he looked like he was in some sort of trance.

"Yes kitten." He said snuggling into the crook of her neck. She blushed deeply. "Ah, Kish I think I know what's wrong with you." She sputtered out. "It doesn't matter, just being near you makes me feel better."

Ichigo's eyes suddenly grew. She felt something on her neck… and she thought it felt good. 'Kish just licked me! And I liked it! His hormones are starting to get to me! Oh my god, Oh my god…' The 'Oh my god's' continue in Ichigo's head.

* * *

Kish felt those weird urges take over his head. He looked into the girl's eyes. He loved those eyes, so pretty. He kissed her sweet lips, closing his eyes. Her eyes grew big, then they became glossy and dream like, like Kish's. The chocolate orbs soon closed and they both deepened the kiss.

Hormones. They do weir things to people. Like right now for instance.

* * *

What was going to happen? They are like, controlling both Ichigo and Kish! Oh no! Don't you want to know what happens? Well I know! But I've got other fics to write. Maybe, I don't know **ten reviews** might get me distracted enough from the other fics to write the next chapter.


	2. The Feeling

**Love Sick**

By: Kishu-san

Kishu-san: Okay, do to some reviews, I'm going all the way!

Kish: ) Me and Ichigo are going to have some fun?

Kishu-san: Later Kish, not this chapter.

Kish: -Pouts- :( Why not? -.-

Kishu-san: Everything of value is worth waiting for Kish.

Kish: It still sucks. -.-

Kishu-san: Whatever.

Ichigo: Don't I get any say?

Kish and Kishu-san: NO!

Kish: You want to any ways. Why hide it? –evil grin-

Ichigo: 0.0 Go jump in a lake Kish!

Kish: I will… if your in the lake.

* * *

Last Chapter:

Kish felt those weird urges take over his head. He looked into the girl's eyes. He loved those eyes, so pretty. He kissed her sweet lips, closing his eyes. Her eyes grew big, then they became glossy and dream like, like Kish's. The chocolate orbs soon closed and they both deepened the kiss.

* * *

Ichigo's head wasn't right. Something just happened. She suddenly didn't have control of her actions. She didn't even realize what her actions were. It was if Kish's mind had taken over. In a way it _had_.

They pulled away for air, but not that far away. Their noses were still touching. Kish's golden sun like eyes met her brown ones. Both in the freaky trance of the alien hormones!

Is if a script had been written, their lips met again at the exact same time. Ichigo's regular sanity came back to her for only a moment. That moment was enough to make her pull away from the kiss.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" inquired Kish still affected by the weird hormones. She was still out of breath from the kissing. "Kish, it's not safe for you to be here. Being around me will only make you worse." She managed to breathe out.

"That's not so kitten. You make me feel much better. Better then even before the illness." Responded Kish encircling his arms around her waist. "Kish ple-ease…" uttered Ichigo. 'I've got to do this before his hormones start to take over my head again.' She thought.

"You have to go. It's not safe," she managed to say. He smiled in his dream like state at her. "Okay Ichigo but…" he said with playfulness in his voice. "But?" questioned Ichigo. "Can I have a goodbye kiss?" he asked.

He moved closer to her. She felt her body starting to lose control again but she kept it together. He put his head in the crook of her neck and breathed lightly on her neck.

* * *

"Sure, but you have to go." She said urgently. "Alright, but I'll see you again kitten. Right?" he asked looking into her eyes. "Kish, you guys attack earth at least once a week. You'll see me." She said plainly.

"'Kay." He murmured and gave Ichigo a sweet kiss. She returned it. He gave a little smile, turned around and waved. He then turned his head to Ichigo and said, "See you again, knecko-chan." He then disappeared.

Ichigo blushed like crazy. 'I kissed him!' she thought. She had kissed him, and this time his weird hormones hadn't done anything.

* * *

Kish was now at the other dimension. It was like a cloud lifted from his head. His dream like status had finally ended. He put a hand to his head. He still felt odd.

His eyes suddenly grew. Kish then had a devilish grin. He had just had a flash of memory. He was kissing Ichigo. That was usual, but this was different. He was kissing Ichigo, and she was kissing back.

Kish felt his insides bubble with happiness. He felt proud, his love had kissed him, _three times_! He lay down in the air. His stomach was facing the ground and he was having a bit of a daydream.

* * *

Pie and Tart had been trying to figure out what could be wrong Kish for a while now. They had come to check on him. They had no idea he went to see Ichigo and were quite confused to see him smiling dumbly at himself.

"Kish are you alright? You look like your going delirious." Said Tart. Kish turned around in surprise, sitting up Indian style. He had been thinking so much about the kiss to notice them.

"I'm fine, in fact I've _never_ felt this good before." Replied Kish. He wasn't even angry at the younger alien's insult. "Who are you and what have you done with Kish?" Tart asked in a very serious voice.

Kish raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yes you do seem rather different. Rather happy actually, what happened?" said Pie in a 'I'm the oldest here so don't be immature and make me look bad' way.

"Nothing… of your concern any ways." Said Kish looking away from his two 'friends'. They were the only people he had to talk to (legally to his master's wishes any ways) in the past year. They were really starting to get on his nerves.

"What happened?" whined Tart. "None of your business." Kish ech0oed the same tone of voice as Tart. Tart growled a little and was about to float up to Kish, but Pie put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him be Tart. Whatever happened we'll know about it soon enough. Deep Blue will make sure of that." Said Pie glaring at Kish.

Pie turned away and walked off. Tart glanced up at Kish then at the direction that Pie went and then he tried to catch up with the older alien.

* * *

Kish put his hands on his head. He started to think about Ichigo again. Everything about her was beautiful. He had been licking his lips over and over to get every bit of the taste of her lips that he could get. He then thought of her sent, it smelled different then it usually did. More fragrant and stronger then usual.

They had been so close to each other. He had wanted to get closer and closer to her. Just her _being_ was wonderful. He remembered the urges. How he had wanted to be part of her. He wanted her really bad.

'Well the kisses _were_ really good. Maybe I can thank her.' He thought smiling evilly. He would go thank his kitten later that night. He wasn't going to be rude and not thank her.

* * *

Kishu-san: Okay this chapters done. I'd write more but I still have to finish a chapter for another fic. Sorry, next chapter there is a **chance of lemon**. I want ten reviews!

Ichigo: What! Lemon!

Kish: -raps arm around Ichigo's shoulder- This will be fun. –Ichigo's eye twitches-

Kishu-san: I said chance! Nothings decided yet.


	3. Love Taste good On Your Skin

Love Sick 

Kishu-san: Hi everyone! I'm writing this because… you people are **demanding! **

Kish: Now do I get to play with my kitten.

Kishu-san: Nothing is decided yet maybe, you'll see at the end.

Ichigo: How far would you go to make me like Kish?

Kishu-san: All the way, Ichigo. To the top of the moon if I had to.

Ichigo: You're crazy.

Kishu-san: Dah, who doesn't know that?

Kish: I agree with Kishu-san. We should be together.

Ichigo: You don't own me!

Kishu-san: **Must you mock me**! No I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but with the keyboard I have summoned the ability to make you do as I please for the time being.

Ichigo: You don't put Kish under that weird spell thing! Why me?

Kishu-san: Cause he likes the script and is more cooperative and he's my role model.

Ichigo: You want to grow up to be a pervert?

Kishu-san: I'm an alien demon, you just can't understand these things.

**IMPORTANT: **Remember to always look at the rating! I don't know how this's going to end but there is sure to be something younger readers wouldn't like.

* * *

Chapter Three: Love Taste so Sweet on Your Skin

By: Kishu-san

Rated for possible lemon/lime

* * *

They had been so close to each other. He had wanted to get closer and closer to her. Just her _being_ was wonderful. He remembered the urges. How he had wanted to be part of her. He wanted her really bad.

'Well the kisses _were_ really good. Maybe I can thank her.' He thought smiling evilly. He would go thank his kitten later that night. He wasn't going to be rude and not thank her.

* * *

Kish hated the wait, but some how he managed. He was waiting until her parents left the house. Do to previous 'observations' of his kitten, Kish knew that her parents, every Saturday would go on a date and not come back until noon the next day. Something that was suppose to keep the marriage steady or something.

"Finally they left." Said Kish. Kish gave Ichigo another half an hour. He wanted to surprise her and she would most likely be alert for a little while since her parents just left. After the long wait he finally decided it was time to play. It was about eight forty.

Ichigo was happy reading an 'anime insider' magazine and listening to music. She was laying belly down her legs out. She hummed cheerfully along with the song. All her other ones were dirty so, she was wearing her skimpy, silk, pink PJ's. They were the ones Mint had given her when she and the others slept over. (Kishu-san: If you want a picture look at volume 2 of T.M.M.)

The top showed her stomach and was a bit lacy. The shorts were... short and also kind of lacy. They didn't even come close to her knees. Kish peered through the window to see this. He smirked, 'Its as though she already knows what I plan to do! Some magical force must really like me. Who ever you are, thanks a million!' he thought.

He then teleported behind her, she didn't even notice. He came up close to her, breathing in her ear saying, "Hello kitten." Ichigo felt goose-bumps all over. "Ki-Kish?!?" she whispered nervously. She turned to face him, he smiled sweetly at her. He felt the urges taking his mind a little again.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you'd leave. Your still… 'sick'." She said now sitting Indian style. "I feel a lot better, thanks to you kitten. I came to thank you… for the kisses." He said leaning closer to Ichigo. He continued, "They tasted great, maybe we'll try it again soon. I came to…how should I put it? Repay you for your kindness."

It sounded innocent enough, but Ichigo was sure he wasn't better form his 'sickness'. She all ready felt her mind blurring from the weird alien hormones. "Kish I'm sure there is nothing you could give me and I bet Pie and Tart just _love_ you hanging around me." She said sarcastically.

Kish grinned, he then came a inch from her face. "I like your new clothes kitten. You should wear them more often, around _me_ anyways. I think they suit you." Said Kish softly. Ichigo gasped at the sudden closeness. She had just breathed in a whole bunch of his hormones. Her eyes grew glossy, her mind foggy.

Kish then started to lick her lips giving into the urges. He was surprised that she didn't pull away. Her mind was to fogged by the love sickness. That made Kish totally lose control of his mind. Now it was the urges.

He started to kiss her lips. She kissed back sweetly. He licked her bottom lip for entrance and she gave it to him. His tongue met hers, he happily explored her mouth. It tasted like one of the juicy earth fruits.

This continued for about five minutes. Then Kish started to kiss down her neck, she purred deeply. Her ears and tail had come out. Kish felt the tail rap around him like he had daydreamed so many times before. He got to the bottom of her neck. He started to lightly bite her lovingly.

Ichigo moaned lightly, this got Kish going even more. He was going to please what was now going to be his soon. He would make sure she needed him. That she would _always _be his. She was now laying down

He then started to pull the shirt off her. His was off too, both had noting on the upper areas now. He brought their bodies close, their stomachs were touching. Kish started to lick her, starting at her breast at working down. Ichigo moaned, such pleasure she was having and she didn't even know it.

When Kish got to her stomach he started to rub his head against her. He looked up at her furry ears, he couldn't stop himself, he admittedly started to pet them.

Kish was in heaven, he could feel Ichigo's skin under his it felt so good. "Kish," he heard her say softly. "Hm haha, kitten want more? Don't worry, I give you everything, my little knocko-chan." he whispered back.

He slowly took off her pants. Which was pretty easy due to there shortness. He looked down at her now totally naked form. He was going to have what he always wanted, for so long. Ichigo, his. The thought made him want her even more.

He quickly tore off his pants. What use were they now? He was happy to show himself to his kitten. He got on top of her. Kish then kissed her on the lips again. "I love you." he said with as much joy as a boy at Christmas. Which Kish kind of was.

"Me too." breathed Ichigo lightly. He slowly went into her. Ichigo felt a jolt of pain and at the same time happiness. Joy, pleasure that she had never felt before. He came out slightly, then went back in faster. Ichigo moaned, whatever he did to her, her body couldn't help but react to him.

Being a part of her was the most wonderful feeling Kish had ever had. He loved this feeling, and the one he loved dearly was having the same feeling. What an amazing bliss. He would show her all his love.

He went in deeper and faster. He contained for a while, his kitten wanted him and she was going to get him. After a while of having the time of their lives (even if they didn't really know it), Kish got off of Ichigo and lay down next to her.

His right arm around her waist, he pulled her close to him. Her hands were on his chest and she was laying her head on her hands. Kish pulled the blankets over them and fell into a deep sleep, but not before a simple "I love you." to Ichigo.

* * *

The next morning:

Kish woke up very happy. He didn't know why. For some reason he was a little chilly. He looked down at himself, he was naked. "Wha? What happened?" he asked himself. He tried to bring his right hand to his head but it was weighed down by something.

What could it be? Suddenly he had flashes of what had happened the night before. he looked over to see a equally naked Ichigo. he looked back up at the ceiling. he brought his hands together, one still raped around Ichigo, and whispered gratefully, "Thank you lord! Thank you!"

The End? Maybe...

* * *

Kishu-san: Okay first lemon, how did I do? Or Kish and Ichigo do. :D Haha! Sorry, had a moment. Please review and tell me what you think. This might be the end. I haven't thought of anything after this, but if I get ideas I'll try to type more up! thank you to all who read, and even more thanks to those who reviewed **Love Sick.**

**P.S.:** I know Kish has probably never heard of god, but I thought it would be funny! 'Kay bye!


	4. The Love We Just Had

Love Sick

By: Kishu-san

Kishu-san: Hey everyone! –waves- I have something **IMPORTANT** to say.

**PLEASE READ: **Okay I've been getting a lot of messages about the lemon scene. Some saying it was gorse, others saying it wasn't detailed or long enough, and others saying it was just right. Here's what I've got to say about the whole thing. All right, I do not find sex in any way icky. It is a symbol of love for another person and if there is someone who will/has never had/has sex in their life, they must be really cranky, miserable people. I'm not saying you should go out and do it right now, nor have I ever had sex BUT, it is in no way disgusting.

**For the grossed out people**: It was rated M, I gave two warnings in the beginning of the chapters and an author's note saying it might have lemon in it. Case closed.

**For the people who wanted more:** Sorry, it was my first lemon. I also think it's sort of rude to the characters to be _that_ descriptive. I know they are fictional but that's their own business. I also tried to make it so you can imagine it being as long and as lemony as you wanted.

I'm done! On with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter four: The Love We Just Had**

Pie was typing nonstop on the computer. He couldn't think of what was wrong with Kish and it had annoyed him to heck. He didn't really care about Kish that much, but he didn't like not knowing something. It made the others question his authority.

He suddenly stopped and hit his hand onto his head. He slumped down in his chair, feeling like a total idiot (baka). Tart was floating crossed legged behind Pie. He raised an eyebrow at his older companion. "How could I not know what it was!" shouted Pie.

"What?" asked Tart leaning forward a little. "I know what's wrong with Kish. Why didn't I see it before?" Said Pie closing his eyes. "So? What's wrong with him already!" said Tart impatiently. "When our kind's males becomes a certain age, our hormones come all at once. Making our heads go a little… how should I put it?" said Pie sitting up.

"Sex crazy?" suggested Tart. "Though that is totally inappropriate for someone of your age to use those words, that is an aureate summation. The hormones go to their heads and they don't even know what they're doing when they are around the opposite gender. If they have any kind of feeling all ready for the female it's even stronger." Said Pie.

"Okay so that must be why Kish has been so mopey. But what do we do? How do we stop the hormones?" asked Tart. "There is nothing we can do. This is basically the reason our race has survived. We just have to wait until it passes. Which will take a lot longer then if he just 'did' someone." Said Pie.

Tart's eyes looked horrified, "So we have to keep away from girls right? W-What if he does get around a girl? What would happen?" Tart had seen Kish teleport away from behind a pillar, but had thought nothing of it. He had most likely gone to annoy Mew Ichigo. Which Tart wouldn't have cared if he weren't in the condition he was in.

"Well… if a female were to breathe in his hormones, they would most likely lose control of their bodies temporally and a mating ritual would most likely take place on the spot. Why are you so cruise all of a sudden Tarto?" asked Pie raising an eyebrow.

"No reason." Said Tart looking away and pulling at his collar a little. What ever happened in the other dimension, it was best if Pie didn't know Kish had left. Tart would be yelled at for not telling, and Kish would be for two reasons. One: He left on a non-mission related thing, and two: He was probably right now making love to the leader of the Mew Mews and neither could do a thing about it. The last reason sort of freaked Tart out.

'Kish will probably be happy if he screwed that mew! He's obsessed with her! Ha, I might as well be expecting to become a baby-sitter.' Thought Tart.

* * *

Kish had now fully awakened. He yawned and wiped his eyes. He hadn't moved from the bed for an instant, for several reasons. One, he would wake up Ichigo and he still needed a plan on what to tell her. He was sure she wouldn't be very pleased about last night. Of course, he had been lucky so far, maybe it hadn't run out yet.

Two, he was in a blissful state at seeing the love of his life, naked, in his arms on the same bed. He stroked her side. She shifted in her sleep and cuddled up to Kish's chest. Kish's hormone attack had finally ended. He couldn't believe what had happened.

* * *

Thoughts rushed through his head. What if she was pregnant? What would happen then? Would she come and live with him? How could he fight her now? It was hard enough before, but now… How would she react? Would she feel dirty? Would she leave Masaya? 'Okay if she leaves Masaya I'll know _something's _up.' Thought Kish.

He sighed, how would this work out? Would she love him? Either way, it was going to be hell ahead, that was certain. Ichigo's eye lashes started to open. Kish felt them on his skin, she was so close to his chest. He looked down.

* * *

Ichigo woke to find a muscular pale chest very, _very_ close to her face. She glanced up at the owner of the chest, "Kish? Wha-what happened?" she asked softly, her head was still lying on his chest. Kish blushed, "We-we… ah. We played a little game in bed last night."

"What are you… oh my god!" said Ichigo, eyes wide. She looked down at herself. Seeing herself naked she pulled the covers close and went into shock. "We-we did… '_that'_!?! How… I breathed something in and… my head felt weird." She said stuttered.

'Well she taking this better then I thought. Or she could still be in shock. I just can't believe she is awake, with a clear head, naked, next to me! Boy I'm one lucky duck! At least I got her before that Ayoma.' Thought Kish.

"I felt weird too. I can't really explain what happened, it was all a blur. Are you all right Ichigo?" said Kish seriously. He sat up a little waiting for the answer. "I-I'm fine. At least I think I'm going to be. This…I don't know." She sighed.

Trying to lighten the mood, "Kitten, do I make a good pillow?" asked Kish. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in a 'what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about?-are-you-crazy-look.' Kish laughed slightly, she looked so cute (kawaii) there. And he wanted her to _stay_ there. He liked her were she was, her body touching his. He wanted it to stay like this forever.

Ichigo looked around, realizing what he meant, she blushed. She tried to move but Kish wouldn't have it. He pulled her close to his chest again. "No, I'm not having my kitten run away! I've just gotten her, I'm not letting you go, now answer my question." Said Kish lovingly but with a devilish grin on his face.

Ichigo blushed, "Kish stop. Seriously, I need to get to work and… we _both_ need some clothes. We can discuss this later."

"Kitten, kitten, you shouldn't lie to me. I know today is your day off and even if it wasn't, this's much more important! This's about _us. _Now answer my question, or I'll start kissing down your legs." He said with a 'matter-of-factly' way.

"How do _you_ know it's my day off, is there some reason that you follow me around? You better not touch my legs! I refuse to answer such a silly question!" she said.

* * *

He rolled his eyes and he bent his head down and kissed her Mew mark. "It's not silly to me, kitten. I want to know." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Kish stop it!" yelled Ichigo. He glanced up, "Will you answer my question?" "Yes! Just stop, please. That makes me feel so weird when you do that." She answered.

"Oh! So I make you feel loved! That's good, I'm glad I'm doing something right! Now my question." He said beaming at her. She blushed, "Um, I guess you make… an okay pillow. Now let me get dressed!" she said.

"Do you _have_ to?" said Kish disappointedly. "Yes! And so do _you_! By the way, how _did_ you know it was my day off?" said Ichigo. Kish chuckled, "Everyone needs a hobby, mines following you. And if you're going to get dressed _fine, _but I get to watch! You can watch me too." Kish said in a commanding way.

"I don't think so!" she said. "I'm not moving kitten. If you want me out you'll have to push me off the bed." Said Kish, lying down, his hands behind his head, eyes closed with a huge grin across his face. Ichigo glared at him. 'So be it!' she thought.

* * *

She started to push at his sides, which wasn't one of her more brilliant ideas. Kish's eyes flew open and stared at her naked form. She was slightly on top of him, he grinned. He laced his arms her waist and pulled her fully on top of him.

"Wha?" was all that Ichigo managed to say as her body fell on another body. Her arms were on either side of Kish and she could feel every inch of her body touch his. "Haha, kitten (kenecko) wants to play! I knew you liked me." Said Kish.

He kissed her lips. She gasped, leaving a small gap between her lips. Kish took advantage of this and slid his tongue over hers. She didn't struggle, but she didn't kiss back. He could live with that, for now. He would give her time to decide, but he was going to make sure the answer was _him_.

He pulled away a little and sat a little up, Ichigo was between his legs. He crossed them so she couldn't move back. Her head was on his chest. Brown eyes looked up at him shocked. He put his arms around her protectively. "Ichigo, I'm not sure what happened last night but I don't regret it. I hope you feel the same way." He whispered into her ear. She didn't know what to think… "Kish…"

To be continued…

* * *

Kishu-san: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! WhereI am there is only a few hours left of Christmas but I hoped you liked the chapter! To my cousin, Happy Birthday! Okay please review! **Twenty **would be nice. What will Ichigo say? I'm not sure on the pregnant thing. I think I'm putting that in a different one of my fics and I don't want to seem redundant. **Ideas are great**. 


	5. Thinking

Kishu-san: Hello! Thank you reviewers! You all rock! Okay, none of you care about me so I'll just let you get to the story.

* * *

Love Sick

Chapter five: Thinking...

* * *

He pulled away a little and sat a little up, Ichigo was between his legs. He crossed them so she couldn't move back. Her head was on his chest. Brown eyes looked up at him shocked. He put his arms around her protectively. "Ichigo, I'm not sure what happened last night but I don't regret it. I hope you feel the same way." He whispered into her ear. She didn't know what to think… "Kish…"

* * *

"Yes Ichigo?" asked Kish hopefully. She sighed, "I don't know what to think. I'm still confused. Whatever happened… I don't know! It… happened. We really can't change it." Kish bit his lips a little, "Now what, koneko-chan? I don't think I'll ever really be able to fight you after what… what we did last night."

"First of all, I'd like to put some clothes on. Then, well I'm kinda hungry so I'm going to have breakfast. And I guess since we have to talk this over or whatever, you can… stay. But only until we sort this out! My parents are going to be back home at noon, and don't try anything! Got it?" said Ichigo.

Kish smiled, "If you insist kitten." He let her go, witch Ichigo was very thankful for because she had felt _'something'_ rubbing on her legs. She then pulled the blanket around her and got off the bed. She found Kish's close scattered around her room. She picked them up, crumpling them into a ball, and through them at him. She then shooed him out of her room.

Ichigo quickly got dressed so Kish wouldn't barge in there and see her naked. 'Too late for that.' She thought to herself. She wore a white spaghetti-strap shirt and a red mini-skirt. She then combed her hair and put her hair up in its usual pigtails with two pink ribbons.

* * *

While Ichigo was doing this, Kish had a very Kish like idea. Ichigo said _she _was going to put on some clothes, she never said anything about _him_ putting clothes on. "Are you done kitten?" he asked with very much playfulness behind her bedroom door. On his face was one of those very Kish like evil smirks that we all know and love. (Kishu-san: At least I do.)

"Yes, just a moment." She shouted from her bedroom. The door opened and Ichigo came out of it back wards, and closed the door. She backed into Kish, who had been right outside of it. "Oh sorry Ki-**KISH!**?!" by the end of the sentences she was screaming.

"You should watch where you're going Ichigo." He said, his smirk had got even bigger. "Kish what the hell do you think you're doing? Put some clothes on, _**now!**_" yelled Ichigo. She blushed deeply seeing his bare chest close to her again. She was even more worried about seeing… the _lower_ parts.

* * *

Kish loved it when she blushed. She was so cute when she was frustrated and embarrassed. He moved back, witch gave her an eyeful of what she had just been trying to avoid. Her eyes grew big with shock. Seeing this Kish was grinning more evilly then ever, "See something you like knecko-chan? You can have it but there's a price. I get to keep you."

She was now beat red. She turned around so she didn't have to see anything else. Bad idea! Kish rapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. "What's wrong Ichigo? Are you sick? Your face is all red." Said Kish softly. "No, but you are sick! Have you ever thought about getting a therapist?" replied Ichigo, wriggling to try to get out of his hold.

"I'm not sure what a 'therapist' is, but I'm sure that was not meant to be a complement. You should be nicer kitty and," said Kish. "_And_?" asked Ichigo lifting an eyebrow. "I _am_ keeping you." He said patting her head. Before she could respond, he let go of her, and took his time getting dressed in front of her.

Ichigo's eye twitched, while Kish got dressed Ichigo had seen him at some very… distressing angels. He laughed a little, "I thought you wanted me to put some clothes on. No worries! I'll take them off." He started to pull off his shirt again.

Ichigo ran over and grabbed hid arm, "No! You barely wear any clothes as it is! Please keep the ones you have **on**!" Kish smiled and since one of her arms was on his, he pulled her closer to him and put the other around her waist.

"Well we better go downstairs so you can eat. Don't want you to faint from starvation now do we?" said Kish, escorting her down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen, and Kish though hesitant let go of Ichigo.

Ichigo walked over to the cupboards and found some Raman. She took out two, since she didn't want her alien 'friend' to die on her and her parents ask questions on why there was a weird looking boy dead in their house.

She boiled some water and when it was done put it into two bowels. She handed Kish the bowel and a pair of chopsticks. "Here, eat." She said. Kish looked at the stuff for a moment as though it was poisoned. When he saw Ichigo eating it, he decided it was safe.

He didn't even bother with the chopsticks. He just brought the bowel to his mouth and gulped the whole thing down in ten seconds flat. The heat didn't seem to bother him at all. After, he put the bowel down and wiped his mouth with his arm. He licked his lips.

"Thanks kitten! It was good." He said happily. Ichigo shook her head, sometimes she didn't know about this guy. When Ichigo was done, she quickly washed the dishes and the two went to the living room to 'talk' about the situation.

* * *

Pie had been looking for Kish for a while now. Where could he be? "Kish god damn it! Where are you!?!" yelled Pie to the air. Kish was no where to be found. That could only mean one thing. Kish was in the other dimension.

"Why the hell (naraku) would he go there? Unless… the cat (koneko) girl! He's so dead!" said Pie. He just sighed. Why bother to get his hands dirty? Kish would come back sooner or later, and when he did he was going to get it.

* * *

Kishu-san: Sorry, I just don't feel like typing anymore and I really have no idea about what's going to happen next. **Ideas would be awesome to have! Twenty reviews please!**


	6. Intupted Love Scene

Love Sick 

Kishu-san: Hello everyone! It feels like forever since I updated this. Been busy with stuff. Writing other stories, trying to figure out how my new video camera works, rehearsing my lines for a play, and of course the dreaded homework. Thank you reviewers! I hope I get more of those! Okay on with the story!

* * *

He didn't even bother with the chopsticks. He just brought the bowel to his mouth and gulped the whole thing down in ten seconds flat. The heat didn't seem to bother him at all. After, he put the bowel down and wiped his mouth with his arm. He licked his lips.

"Thanks kitten! It was good." He said happily. Ichigo shook her head, sometimes she didn't know about this guy. When Ichigo was done, she quickly washed the dishes and the two went to the living room to 'talk' about the situation.

Pie had been looking for Kish for a while now. Where could he be? "Kish god damn it! Where are you!?!" yelled Pie to the air. Kish was no where to be found. That could only mean one thing. Kish was in the other dimension.

"Why the hell (naraku) would he go there? Unless… the cat (koneko) girl! He's so dead!" said Pie. He just sighed. Why bother to get his hands dirty? Kish would come back sooner or later, and when he did he was going to get it.

* * *

"Kish what we did… it just shouldn't have." Said Ichigo looking down at her feet from the couch she was sitting on. "I know but still, I'm glad it was you." Commented Kish still standing. "You know I'm with someone! I feel horrible!" Ichigo said angrily.

Kish's eyes flashed with jealousy, "After what happened you can't really expect me to let you go back to that guy. You're mine and I'm not letting him take you away from me!" Ichigo looked up into his eyes with fear. "Kish, don't be silly. We're enemies, what happened last night was an accident."

"Well it would have happened any ways. You like me, I know cause you said… you… you said you loved me." Kish said. "Kish that was the illness, you said that too." Ichigo said softly looking at him with worry.

'Why does she look so scared? Oh! I really am baka (stupid)! Neither of us remembers how far we actually went. She's probably worried about getting pregnant, and me yelling is just making her more paranoid. I wish I could remember! For more then one reason… bad Kish! No time for those kinds of thoughts! Though I really wish I did remember better.' Kish thought.

"Ichigo it wasn't the illness, I meant it. I've always wanted to say it. Ichigo I _do_ love you!" Kish said with a tint of hurt. "What happened could have happened to any girl you saw the other night. Don't be so…" Ichigo seemed to be forcing her words out.

"Ichigo don't lie to yourself! And especially don't lie to me! You liked every second of last night and you know it!" Kish yelled. "My head wasn't straight! I barely remember anything!" Ichigo yelled back. "Fine, then I'll show you what it's like without any illness." Kish said calmly.

"Wha-?" Ichigo stammered. Kish had disappeared. 'Where did he go?' Ichigo thought. She turned her head looking for him. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ichigo screamed.

* * *

"I'm getting tired of waiting! Tart, I'm going to look for Kish on earth, do you want to come?" said Pie. "Sure, I even have an idea of where he'd be." Tart said. Pie raised an eyebrow, how would Tart know?

The two teleported to the park where they usually did most of their attacks. "Okay Tarto, where do you suppose Kishu would be?" said Pie with a voice that said 'you-really-don't-think-you-can-find-him. Do-you?'

Tart looked annoyed at this. "This way." He said waving his arm. Pie followed, if only cause he wanted to prove Tart wrong. They soon came to a medium sized house. It had a small garden in the front and a pretty good-sized tree next to a window in the back yard.

"Momomiya, where are we Tarto?" Pie read from the sign at the front gate. "This is a place Kish comes all the time. I know cause he talks about it in his sleep." Tart said. Pie looked confused, why would Kish come to a human's house?

"Momomiya, that sounds filmier." Pie commented. "Yeah it's that cat mew's family name." Said Tart in a 'of-course' voice. "And you know that because…"Pie asked suspiciously. "Kish talks a _lot_ in his sleep." Tart said.

"Now why would Kish come to the leader of the enemy, Mew Ichigo?" Pie said with an evil grin. He could finally get rid of Kish! Yes he was a good fighter, but he acted to reckless and he was always getting credit for all the successful missions. And this was just what he needed to get him suspended.

Tart amazingly thought something up quick so Kish wouldn't get in trouble. "Kish comes here to study Mew Ichigo. Guess to see if he can find weaknesses and stuff." Tart said amazingly smartly.

Pie pouted, that _was_ a good reason. Damn all his chances were gone! Pie folded his arms, "Shall we go inside and retrieve are companion?" "Uh Pie," Tart said. "What?" Pie said annoyed. "Oh forget it. It's not important." Tart quickly saying. He really hoped his thoughts wouldn't come true.

He had been wondering what would happen if they were still 'doing it' when they came in. That's one image he never ever wanted to see. Tart just sighed and started to walk up to the house's door.

* * *

Pie and Tart walked in, they heard a weird noise from another room. They ran to the living room. Kish was on top of Ichigo, on the floor. He was kissing down her neck and pulling at her shirt.

Tart's eye twitched, "Oh my god!" he said. "The hormones are starting, get him!" yelled Pie. Kish seemed not to hear them. Both of them rushed over, grabbed either arm and pulled him off of Ichigo.

Pie shook Kish's shoulders. "Kish! Clear your head! Your hormones are acting up! They'll make you want to mate. You almost did with the Mew's leader!" Pie yelled. Kish rolled his eyes annoyed his fun had been intupted, "I think we've know that for a while now Pie. I pasted that whole thing the other night." Pie looked shocked, he was totally fine.

"But that means…" Tart and Pie looked at Ichigo, who was now sitting up and looking really dizzy. "You and the old hag… did that!" Tart was pretending to be surprised. "Hey, it's not like I had a choice!" Ichigo said angrily.

"So if your hormone attack was over last night… what were you just doing now!?!" examined Pie. Kish smirked, "I couldn't remember what it was like and i wanted to." Pie looked really grossed out, "I'm leaving! Come on Tart!" "Bye Kish! See ya' later. Tell me how many kids your expecting!" Tart said waving. Then he disappeared.

* * *

Kish and Ichigo both looked… odd at the comment. "I really want to kill that michigo (runt)!" said Ichigo. "Hmmm, I don't know how many kids we should have. What do you think?" he said turning to Ichigo with a serious look. 'Was he _really_ thinking about that!?!' Ichigo thought.

"Kish, I can not have a child! I'm fourteen! I don't know how it is on your planet, but here you aren't really suppose to have children that early." Ichigo said flustered. "Can't, or nor suppose to?" asked Kish curiously. "Not suppose to. Why?" Ichigo just realized what she said.

"Good." Said Kish closing his eyes with a huge grin on his face. "And what do you suppose we do if I am pregnant?" Ichigo said. "…You will come live with me. I doubt the child would be expected here. And a kid should have two parents." Kish said opening his eyes.

"Ugh! This's so aggravating!" Ichigo said raising her hands above her head. Kish put his fingertips lightly on her head. Ichigo looked amazed. He slowly rubbed her temple, making Ichigo close her eyes. She was falling forward, but Kish caught her.

She was asleep, Kish set her down on the couch still holding her. He brought her head to rest on his chest to make her comfortable. 'Couldn't it stay like this forever? How I wish it could. Ichigo I- I need you.' Kish thought sadly.

Why couldn't it be like that? Why must it all be so hard for the both if them? Why couldn't _he_ just disappear? Why couldn't she just love Kish?

* * *

Kishu-san: I know kind of short. Couldn't really think of any thing. My ideas for this story are dead at the moment. 


	7. I Won't Fight You

**Love Sick**

**Chapter seven: I Won't Fight You**

Kishu-san: Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing!

Pie-san: You are all hoarse. Go fuck your sisters! Or in other cases your brothers, if you're gay. And Tart fucked Zakuro last night… at the bar!

Kishu-san: 0.o Okay…

Pie-san: I think I'm going to go fuck Lettuce.

Kishu-san: Why?

Pie-san: I don't know!

Kishu-san: But you're a girl!

Pie-san: What!?! I am? 0.0

Kishu-san: Yup.

Pie-san: -Pie-san checks '_its'_ pants, and shirt- Oh my god! Holy fuck! I mean shit- I mean- Holy CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got go tell Carl I'm not gay and I love him! YYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYY! I'm not gay! –dances around. Then walks out of door to go see Carrel-

Kishu-san: Okay…good thing this's already rated M or I'd have to change the rating just for Pie-san saying that… I guess we can start the chapter now…

* * *

She was asleep, Kish set her down on the couch still holding her. He brought her head to rest on his chest to make her comfortable. 'Couldn't it stay like this forever? How I wish it could. Ichigo I- I need you.' Kish thought sadly.

Why couldn't it be like that? Why must it all be so hard for the both if them? Why couldn't '_he'_ just disappear? Why couldn't she just love Kish?

* * *

"What?!?" yelled I deep voice. "Yes master, that's what I heard Kishu say." Said Pie bowing at the feet of a glowing light. "Bring them here! I must know if what you've said is true!" said the voice of light. "Yes Deep Blue-sama." Said Pie rising as the light vanished.

Pie floated to his computer down the hall. He found Tart hovering close to it. He must have been waiting for Pie. "Can I help you?" Pie said with a tint of annoyance. Tart turned like he was a thief who had just been caught in the act. "I was wondering how Deep Blue would react." Tart said.

"Deep Blue-_sama_," Pie corrected. Tart rolled his eyes, "He wants to see the two of them. To confirm what I've said." Pie said dully. "Why did you even say any thing? Now Kish will probably sentenced to death!" Tart yelled scared for his friend.

Pie's emotionless face fell. His eyes showed his sorry for the younger alien. "Tarto, I had to. We must obey Deep Blue…sama." He added at the end. Tart turned away from his older companion, not wanting to look at him. Pie sighed and sat down at the computer chair.

He put his hand on his chin thinking. 'How am I going to get the Mew and Kish here? Oh this is so hard!' Pie thought. Pie grumbled and then teleported away.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes opened to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her longingly. She yawned and lay her head on his chest not wanting to wake up. "Ichigo are you okay?" asked Kish concerned. Ichigo looked up at Kish tiredly. "I'm fine. What happened?" she asked dozy. "You fell asleep." Said Kish.

"Ha, I could have told you that!" She said jokingly. Kish gave her a small smile. Ichigo frowned, she saw through the smile, he was sad. "What's wrong Kish?" questioned Ichigo. "Nothing, I just… want it to stay like this." He said remorsefully.

"What do you mean?" said Ichigo. Kish turned away blushing, but smiling. "Like we are now. We're happy, and we aren't fighting. And as soon as your parents get home it'll be like nothing happened!" Kish said angrily.

"What do you want me to do Kish?" she asked looking up into his eyes. "I- I want you to be happy… and I want to be the one to make you happy. Ichigo…I-" he said trying to look away, but his eyes had captured him. Ichigo sat up.

"Aoyama-kun makes me happy… but, you do too. I didn't really want to admit it, but you make me laugh, and smile." She said in a way that Kish knew she wasn't just saying stuff to make him feel better.

He came close and hugged her close to him. "Thank you Ichigo…thank you! I don't want to fight you, ever again." He said in whispers only the girl could hear. She started to feel her skin get damp, as he cried into her hair. The tears seemed to be like a dried river. As though they had been cried so often that there was no water left. They went down through her hair and rested on her skin.

She hugged him back, just wanting it to stay that way… forever. "I never wanted to fight you Kish. Do you know how awful I felt when I saw images of that planet your kind has to live on?" Kish pulled away a little, but he didn't stop hugging her. "You saw?" he asked surprised. Ichigo just nodded her head.

"Yes, and I don't ever wish to harm anything. But my kind has to come first. I know you're the same way. I've seen you fight, you could have killed me… and the other Mews a long time ago. But you didn't, you just want to save your kind, you don't want to hurt another." She said softly. Kish nodded, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I've tried! But I can't do anything! Deep Blue is so obsessed with getting Earth he doesn't look at the problem! More people are dying from us just trying to take Earth over then us just making our planet better." Shouted Kish angered at his master.

"Deep Blue?" Ichigo questioned, she heard it before but was never told the meaning. "He is supposedly our savior, our leader who is going to lead my race to victory. He was sleeping for millions of years. He's awake now, but only his spirit. We haven't fond his body yet." Kish said in a rather pissed off tone. It was obvious he loathed his master with passion.

"Ichigo, couldn't we just run away! I don't want deal with all this fighting anymore. And I'm sure you feel the same way." He said with a look of great wanting on his face. Ichigo looked at him apologetically, "I can't Kish. I was given certain duties and I must stick to them."

"Ichigo your always making others happy, what about _your_ happiness? You deserve to be a little selfish after all you do!" Kish said. "I-"was all Ichigo could say before being interrupted by some one teleporting into the room.

* * *

She looked over to see Pie. "Can't anyone knock!?! Call, just leave a note saying, 'I'll be dropping by.' **No! **They just teleport into the room whenever they feel like it!" yelled Ichigo, like a normal person would to someone barging into the bathroom.

Pie seemed to have not heard her. "Deep Blue wishes to speak with _both_ of you." He said. "What now?" complained Ichigo, who was really starting to get use to aliens coming over to her house. She was starting to wonder why Ryou didn't pick them up on his scanner yet.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the café:**

Ryou was yelling at Lettuce for tripping over Pudding's circus ball, that caused her to drop a bunch of plates, and this had caused Mint to sit up very quickly, making her spill the tea that she had been sipping. The tea had landed on Pudding's arm and burned her, so Pudding had thrown the fork that had been in her hand. The fork had hit a wall, bounced back, and went flinging into the basement and went right through the computer screen. So now Ryou could not track down any aliens.

* * *

**Back to the real story:**

"He wishes to speak with you." Repeated Pie. "But why?" asked Kish annoyed. "I am only the messenger." Lied Pie. "He better not do any thing to Ichigo!" said are favorite green haired alien. "Whatever it is, you two better get going. Deep Blue-sama is a very impatient man." Pie said, and teleported away.

"Maybe it could be a peace treaty." Said Ichigo hopefully. "I very much doubt it." Kish said in a monotone kind of way. "You have to be more optimistic Kish." She said. "Make me!" he said like a two year old, and to complete this effect, he stuck his tongue out at her. Ichigo sweat dropped, "How very mature." She said sarcastically.

To be continued...

* * *

Kishu-san: I've got more for this story, but I just wanted to get a chapter posted already! I know you all liked the ride, but I think there will be only one more chapter. And maybe I'll do a bonus chapter. If I get one hundred reviews I'll do the bonus chapter! Deal? 


	8. Battle for Love, Leaving Others Behind

Kishu-san: Hey everybody! I know I've been kind of lazy about typing… if they could only invent a computer that could type exactly what you think into a story, that I could actually afford… but alas.

Kish: What? –looks confused-

Kishu-san: -glares at Kish- Anyhow, please forgive me. I've been very busy and I keep getting rather ill due to my low amnion system… You'd think it would get better but it never does. And **REMEMBER**: If you want a bonus chapter, I must get at least **100 reviews**. Cue disclaimer! –drum roll, points at Kish-

Kish: -sigh- Kishu-san doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. There, can I go now?

Kishu-san: But you'll miss the ending, my very first ending! OMG! I can't believe it! My first ending! And **you** and **Ichigo** will _most likely be together…_

Kish: What do you mean, _"Most likely,"?_

Kishu-san: HHHHMMMM, I might have changed my mind. I might make her go make out with Pie…

Kish and Pie: WHAT THE HELL?

Kish: When did you get here?

Pie: -looks around- I really don't know…

* * *

Chapter 7:

"He wishes to speak with you." Repeated Pie. "But why?" asked Kish annoyed. "I am only the messenger." Lied Pie. "He better not do any thing to Ichigo!" said our favorite green haired alien. "Whatever it is, you two better get going. Deep Blue-sama is a very impatient man." Pie said, and teleported away.

"Maybe it could be a peace treaty." Said Ichigo hopefully. "I very much doubt it." Kish said in a monotone kind of way. "You have to be more optimistic Kish." She said. "Make me!" he said like a two year old, and to complete this effect, he stuck his tongue out at her. Ichigo sweat dropped, "How very mature." She said sarcastically.

* * *

Kish did a little grin before he suddenly became grim. "What is it Kish?" asked Ichigo worriedly. He looked into her eyes with wanting, like a destirving hunger that had been eating him away for some time. This left Ichigo stunned, paralyzed by the alien's pitiful stare.

He came closer, slowly like a phantom and put his arms around her body. He hid his face in her chest, wanting nothing but to stay with her for eternity.

"Kishu?" Ichigo asked, her eyes big with shock. Why was she feeling this way? Like she was about to have a heart attack? Why did she feel like she wanted to be in his embrace? 'Why- why do I feel like this for- for Kish?' she thought. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

"Ichigo, one more time. Please?" he said in desperation. Ichigo understood what he was feeling for once. She had the same feeling herself. Wanting, _**needing**_ to have someone be a part of yourself.

"Kish we can't! We have to go see that Deep Blue guy." She forced herself to say. She really felt like she was going to **die** the instant he let go her.

"But Ichigo, we will might never get another chance! Deep Blue might sentence us to death, or worse! We may never get to be with each other again! I don't want it to end without us being able to show how we feel for one another." Kish said.

"And what makes you think I want to do that again?" she said with mock anger. She was amazed she was lasting this long. Any longer and she might collapse in her attempt to not fall for this golden-eyed boy.

"I can tell you want me." He whispered into her ear. "I can feel it when I touch you. Once more time wouldn't hurt, now would it? Deep Blue can't do much to stop us. I'm sure he can wait if he wants to talk to us so badly."

Ichigo was rather tempted to take his offer. What was there to lose after all? But she knew deep down that she couldn't. No one would except the two as a couple, on Earth or Kish's planet, plus she couldn't just leave! Could she? _Or could she?

* * *

_

Kish started to kiss down her neck lovingly. "Kish, stop! We can't, let's just go to Deep Blue and get this over with, then things can hopefully go back to being normal." Ichigo said pushing him back a tad but not enough to undo hie hold on her.

"Ichigo, we're in the middle of a battle for earth between three 'aliens', four including our idiotic leader, and five girls infused with animal genes in skimpy outfits and _**extremely **_girlie weapons. Define normal? But I'm serious about the outfits, its other your boss is 1. gay, witch wouldn't be surprising sense he lives and owns a **pink** café, _**OR**_ 2. he is a really perverted ass! Its pretty easy to see _things_ when you in battle in those!" Kish ranted.

Ichigo nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I've been wondering about those outfits for some time. I asked Ryou but he always says he's busy or to get back to work."

There was a sudden pause of silence. Both seemed to forget the main reason for the conversation in the first place. Ichigo rested her head on his chest thinking in her dazed state. Kish was just quietly hugging her to him, savoring the moment. Ichigo put her hand on Kish's mindlessly rubbing it.

Realization seemed to strike her and she blinked, finally out of her trance. "Well… we better get going." She finally said, much to Kish's disappointment. "Yes Konecko-chan." He said in a half-dead way.

* * *

"Where are they!?!" shout the thunderous, yet some what girlish voice of Deep Blue. "I'm sure they will be here soon mater. Kish probably did something dumb and teleported wrong or something of arrogance. You know how he is." Pie said shakily to the glowing light that was his master.

"Well they better come soon!!!" he said angrily. "Where the heck are you Kish?" whispered Pie in-between grinted teeth. Suddenly two people appeared in the room. "There you are, finally! Pie, you may leave. Come on now, I said LEAVE!" said Deep Blue.

"Yes master." Said Pie bowing quickly and running out of the area, seeming to forget he could teleport in his urgency to leave.

This shocked Ichigo, she had never seen Pie act like that. What kind of leader was Deep Blue?

* * *

"Humph, I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to show." Said the mysterious light that Ichigo guessed was Deep Blue. "What do you want?" asked Kish in a sickened tone. He seemed to give no authority to his master as Pie clearly did.

"I came to ask who's bed you were in last night Kishu!" he said with a sneer, well the closest thing to a sneer a light could make. Kish's eyebrows met in a frown. Ichigo blushed and found the floor interesting. Witch it actually was, on the edge of floating platform green swirling space seemed to cover everything.

"Why do you need to know?" Kish growled. "Is it true that you slept with this human, who is supposedly Mew Ichigo?" he asked ignoring Kish comment. "So what if I did?" questioned Kish.

"Well I believe that would be considered treason wouldn't you? So did you?" "Yes! And I'd do it again!" Kish roared rudely.

"I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself Kishu, kill the girl and I shall forgive you." Said Deep Blue.

Ichigo's eyes grew, was that the purpose of Deep Blue wanting her to come? For Kish to kill her? No, this couldn't happen!

* * *

She was brought to reality by Kish's voice. "No! I'd never kill Ichigo!" screamed Kish. Ichigo was astonished, Kish would do all this just for her? She was sure Aoyama wouldn't risk his _life_ for her, no matter how nice he was.

"Ha ha, I guessed it would come to this! You have sealed both of your fates! MMMMMHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAA!!!!" his laugh was a the most sickening sound Ichigo had ever heard, yet it sounded filmier… just like… just like- Aoyasma's!

* * *

The light became blindingly bright. Kish and Ichigo had to shield there eyes from it. It started to dim and Kish stepped in front of Ichigo protectively. He quickly whispered, "Be ready for anything, transform and when I weaken him I'll teleport you to safety."

She nodded showing that she understood, "But Kish, what about yo-?" "Don't worry about me! Just stay safe." He said demandingly.

'He better stay safe too!' she thought before taking out her pendent, giving it a slight kiss and whispering for change, "Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!"

"Strawberry Bell!" she said readying her weapon. Kish did the same summoning his Dragon Swords witch seemed to just appear in his hands. They both stood in battle pose, waiting for the enemy to attack.

The light completely left to reveal that truly was Aoyama, though he looked a bit different. His hair was long and black and he wore the blue garments of the Blue Knight. His face was placed in an evil sneer.

"Ready to die?" he said wickedly. "Are you?" questioned Kish. Deep Blue chuckled, "We'll see who kills who."

He pulled put the long sword that he once wielded to protect Ichigo from Kishu, when he had been the Blue Knight.

Deep Blue charged at Kish. Kish quickly dodged it by crass-crossing his to Dragon Swords. They both pushed against the other trying to better the other. They pulled away, only to clash together once more.

Kish slowly started to edge away from Ichigo, leaving her clear from the two's blows. They kept on clashing until they had gone in a circle. Deep Blue's back now faced Ichigo, leaving him open to any of her attacks.

"Is that all you can Kishu? I excepted more! I can already feel you weakening. This will be to easy!" Deep Blue said with a sort of sick pleasure in his voice.

"Oh yeah?" asked Kish. A sudden power went through him and he whacked de3ep Blue's sword away from him. Deep Blue's eyes widened in amazement. Kish took this opportunity to strike. He stabbed him in the stomach.

Deep Blue clutched his stomach in pain, pulling the dagger out. Kish nodded to Ichigo to attack. "STRAWBERRY CHECK!!!" she shouted with all her might.

"AARUGH!!!!" screamed Deep Blue in pain. His eyes turned a piercing red. He bared his teeth and started to growl.

Kish teleported next to Ichigo, not sure what to do. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. He just nodded.

Deep Blue turned facing the two. "I'll show no mercy now! You will have to beg me to kill you when I'm done with you Kishu and your little bitch!" he snickered.

* * *

Suddenly Kish and Ichigo looked on either side of them. On Ichigo's right floated Tart, on Kish's left Pie.

"Ha! See, tart and Pie have come to watch your demise!" Deep Blue said with glee.

Tart and pie glanced at each other. They nodded, and attacked Deep Blue.

"Fuu-Shi-Sen!" yelled Pie waving his fan. "Ho-Rai-Den!" screamed Tart throwing his clack clacks.

Shock was clear on their once master's face. "Wha- no!" was all he managed to say.

"All at once now!" Pie said to the other three. They nodded in understanding.

The three attacked all at once and there was still bewilderment on Deep Blue's face as the bright light started to show again, shining brighter by the second.

"Kish, take Ichigo and GO! Never come back!" Pie yelled. "WHAT!?!" screamed Kish. The light started to make a loud humming and it seemed impossible to hear anyone besides screaming.

"You heard me! The whole dimension is unstable! Me and Tart can handle it! You two go!" said Pie in so much fret he didn't even care he was using bad grammar!

Kish nodded, giving Pie and Tart one last sad smile. "Tart, here." Said Ichigo handing him a small object. He gave her a small smile of understanding. "Go, quickly before its too late." Tart said glumly.

Kish wrapped his arm around Ichigo and they both disappeared, never to be seen again…

To a world all their own….

* * *

Kishu-san: Yup that's it! Done! WHAOO! My first no-one shot DONE! And for the bonus chapter you better not just put "Please do the bonus chapter." I wont count them! Tell me what you liked best, what you think I should have done better, suggestions, all that stuff! Not just, "I love it!"

* * *

Thank you to all who read Love Sick, and even more thanks to those who reviewed! I think this is my best story yet, well I guess it HAS to be, cause its got the most hits! Over 4,000 now! Maybe one day you'll see a book in a store window and buy it think its great, and I'll be the one who wrote it and you didn't even know it. That's what I'm hoping for!

Until our paths cross again,

_-Kishu-san_

Completed **Love Sick,** March 5, 2008


	9. Last Goodbyes, Hello My Love

Love Sick

Love Sick

Epilogue: Last Good byes, Hello My Love

Two figures hovered over Tokyo, one short and young, the other tall and middle aged. But they both wore the same sad expression. The same look in their eyes of anguish.

They were gone, the two had seen them leave. Their green haired friend and the cat-girl he had loved were now gone. And never coming back…

The older one put his hand on the other's shoulder as he started to mope, giving him a reassuring smile. The younger one, Tart, sighed. Why did everything had to be so hard?

Pie and Tart now glided down to a pink castle like building, Café Mew Mew. This was the base of their enemy's. Yet here they were, in a peaceful matter, going just to sit down and talk. _'Hopefully,'_ Tart thought.

They walked up the little stone path, taking their time, not sure what was about to accrue. When they got to the big red doors in front Tart sighed again, lowered his head, Pie copied this jester, and knocked lightly on the door.

The green haired Mew opened the door. "Sorry, we're," she looked shocked at the sight of them. "closed…" she finished, stunned. Her eyes were slightly red and damp. Had she been crying?

The four other Mews- no, now three, came to the door with Ryou and Keiichiro on their heels. "Come to rub it in?" Ryou asked. "That you killed Ichigo!" he said savagely. Tart looked on verge of tears, what was he talking about?

"We- we, Ichigo and Kish- they…" Tart didn't know how to form the sentence. "We did not kill them!" Pie finally came to Tart's rescue. " 'Them'?" questioned Zakuro. "Kish and Ichigo, we did not kill them!" Pie repeated. "Kish and Ichigo are **both** dead?" Pudding asked. This news seemed to make her even sadder, she didn't even say 'na no da!', she started to cry.

"It's okay Pudding! They aren't dead, I hope…" he whispered the last part while giving her a warm hug. "Then where are they, Tar-Tar?" she asked not really believing him completely.

"We can't find her! Her signal is totally gone! At first the computer broke, may forks be banned! Then we finally got it up, her signal was very light, meaning she was in the other dimension, and now its completely gone!" Ryou ranted accusingly.

Tart pulled away from Pudding, "She wanted me to give you this, before she and Kishu left." Tart pulled out the object Ichigo had given him, a rather simple object, an envelope. He shakingly held it out to the Lettuce, knowing she was the most understanding of the group.

Lettuce took it nervously, but gently, as though it was a newborn child. She looked into the older alien's eyes. He looked at lost, like he wasn't sure what was about to happen. Lettuce knew that someone like Pie, who knew so much, this must scare him more then usual.

He realized she looking at him, and met her eyes. 'Open it.' They said, his eyes, not his mouth said it all, he wanted to know.

Lettuce slowly opened the seal making sure that not a bit of the paper was torn. She pulled out the very unevenly folded paper, as though they had been made in a hurry, then quickly folded and shoved into the envelope.

_Dear Mew,_

_Hi, boy this's hard…Kish and I are about to go talk with his master, Deep Blue. And I'm going to… I'm going to run away! There's someone I really care about, and they care about me, so I'm gonna run away with him so no one can ever keep us apart…_

_I know you'll be fine without me, I've fought with you guys, I know you can handle without me. So that makes me feel a little less guilty… You should really make a piece treaty with the aliens. If you guys sat down and talked I'm sure you'll figure it out. Maybe you can give them some Mew Aqua to replenish their planet?_

_Please don't hate me! I will miss you all! Could you tell my parents that I'm sorry and that their little girl has grown up. And tell- tell Masaya that I'm sorry. I do still care about him but- I DO love him- But I- just not that way… I know he'll find someone better any ways. I was never a I really a good girlfriend to him. _

_I don't know why I'm even writing this! It's not true- Well, it IS! But no matter how much I like 'him' I don't think I could really go- could I? This's so confusing! Kish is waiting for me to see his master so I better get this letter that no one will ever read over with… so, bye…_

_ Love,_

_ Momomiya Ichigo_

Lettuce read it in her head quickly out of habit. When she realized everyone was waiting for her she repeated it out loud. "What does this mean? At first I thought she meant Aoyama, but, who else could she have gone with?" Mint stated.

Pie looked slightly dumbstruck. "She wrote it before they even left to go talk with Deep Blue. She was going to leave with him any ways, or at least was thinking about it…" Pie thought out loud.

Everyone but Tart started at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" Lettuce asked softly. "Ichigo- and Kish. Kish was sick- well we thought he was, he really was crazed by hormones-and then he went to see Ichigo… Then Deep Blue wanted to speak to them and they got into a fight! And- and-" Pie said unnaturally fast for him.

"Pie, calm down! I'll take it from here. They- well you see, the dimension we were in got unstable after Deep Blue was defeated so we told Kish and Ichigo to leave and to never come back." Tart said.

"Why didn't you just tell them to teleport back to earth?" Zakuro asked. "Because we were not sure if the portal to earth was stable and it might have exploded, where ever they are now it can only be accessed by the other dimension that has been destroyed." Pie explained.

"Does that mean your people have all been… destroyed, na no da?" Pudding asked. Pie shook his head no. "They are still alive, barely. We come from the same dimension as you; it's just harder to locate from earth. That other dimension was one we found to make going to earth easier." Answered Pie.

Lettuce nodded, happy and relieved. She still missed her friend, but where ever she was she wasn't alone. "How bout we talk about that treaty?" she said. Pie smiled back, "I would like that."

Far away from earth, two figures sat under tree with a blue trunk and violet leaves, there were many trees like this all around them. One boy and one girl, just sitting looking up at the starts in the cool night, not cold, not hot, a perfect coolness.

The girl leaned onto the male's chest. "Do you think they miss us Kish?" her soft voice asked. "Of course! Who wouldn't miss us? I mean, we are like the two awesome-est people who ever lived!" he answered with a hint of sarcasm.

She laughed, hiding her face into his body. Kish stroked her red hair lovingly. "Are we going to have a little fun tonight, Konecko-chan?" he asked licking his lips.

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled with embarrassment. "That's my name! Say it more, I like it when you say my name." Kish replied making her even more embarrassed.

"Do you want me to get pregnant or something?" Ichigo questioned annoyed, sitting straight up. "_WELLL_, I **would** like to be dad." He responded honestly. Ichigo sweat-dropped a little. "Fine, pretend I'm a kid and a did something bad. What would you do?" Ichigo stated the only thing she could think of to get herself out of this.

A huge grin over came Kish's face. He started to lean on her as she started to get lower to the grown. He squeezed her hips with his legs and came close to her face. "But I like it when you're a naughty kitty, Konecko-chan!" he cheered happily.

Ichigo tried to push him off, but he captured her arms with his hands. He then decided to kiss down her neck. She moaned a little, happy to be with the one she truly loved.

"You love me?" he asked already knowing the answer. "Yup!" Ichigo said in a ridiculously childish voice. Kish smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on her perfect lips.

They were in their own little world now, no one but themselves and the few other creatures that inhabited this exotic land, and they were going to fill it with their love. They had only each other, but they never felt lonely. This world was their own, and some day they might go back, or they might not want to. But either way it didn't matter, cause they were together.


End file.
